The primary objective of this project is to study the utility of a new model of planning for change, termed A VICTORY. The letters in the term represent the eight putative determinants of organizational change or innovation adoption. A second objective is to promote the diffusion and appropriate adoption of a specific innovation, referred to as the Center for Dialogue. The Center concept is one of serving as a self- help resource for persons and groups for whom traditional mental health services ordinarily are not appropriate. A third objective is to further refine a method of influencing diffusion of interests in an innovation. The method derived from earlier studies, involves solici- ting nominations of potential users, persuasion of interest through printed material and telephone discussions, orientation of the demonstration site, and action consultation at the user's site. The method of evaluation will be to divide nominees selected on the basis of their responses, into two matched groups. Boths groups will receive the same material, orientation and consultation: however, for one group the A VICTORY model will be employed. Possible difference between outcomes for the two groups will be searched for through ratings of progress toward implementation of the Center concept. The results will be utilized in developing a technology for technical assistance in continual improvement of mental health services.